orange ninja
by thoele
Summary: this is the naruto that masashi should have created but hey that's my opinion so feel free to read. in this fic naruto won't be a loud idiot and he also won't be super op with that said join the adventure of the most famous ninja in the shinobi world and watch as he he unlocks his bloodline limit


Summary: naruto unlocked a new kekkei genkaithrough blood transfusions from a hyuuga and an uchiha andin this fanfiction ,naruto wont be weak but he also wont be super OP , he will be strong but in part 1 he wont be that strong yet, his true potential shall be revealed in part 2

Chapter 1

'' well what are you going to do during your leave shisui? "asked a white eyed anbu who had his anbu mask off.

"well I think I might do some training to improve my shunshin technique, its still a bit flawed and I might be able to perfect it during this free month" responded shisui

"come on shisui, you are already the fastest ninja in the uchiha clan, and second fastest in konaha, matter fact you are one of the fastest ninja's in the whole shinobi world, I think you should take a break and let your body heal from all the missions we have completed it would be good for you, so just take a rest " said sarumo.

"I will only take a rest once I have beaten or matched the yondaime's speed, until then I simply cannot rest " said shisui who now also took his anbu mask off .

"come on shisui you know very well that there is nobody who could match the yondaime's speed, not even the yondaime raikage could match the yellow flash , I'm sorry buddy but I don't think that anybody could ever match the yellow flash"said sarumo laughing.

"you are propably right, I don't think that I could match the yellow flash but I know somebody who might surpass him one day" said shisui.

"and who might that be?" asked sarumo.

"his son, naruto uzumaki" responded shisui with a big smile on his face .

"come on shisui, he might be the yondaime's son but I hear that, that kid couldn't even do the stupid leaf exercise at the academy" said sarumo.

"well that's because that's because that kid has almost jonin level chakra reserves, so how can he do an exercise meant for genins" responded shisui.

"come on shisui I mean I know he is an uzumaki and he is a jinchuriki, but saying that a 5 year old has almost the same chakra reserves as us has got to be a big joke" said sarumo.

"I saw it with my own sharingan, that kid has some monstrous chakra" said shisui

"your sharingan cannot see chakra flow as well as my byakugan, so you could be mistaking ,uchiha "said sarumo as he activated his byakugan to add emphasis to his statement.

"(Sigh) fine then, why don't we just go and see him before we leave then?" asked shisui activating his own dojutsu

"Grab onto my shoulder I can shunshin us to his location" added shisui

Sarumo complied and grabbed onto shisui's shoulder, shisui performed a ram seal to sense naruto's location. After a minute shisui found naruto's chakra nature and he sensed that naruto's chakra was rapidly declining. Fearing that the boy's life might be in danger shisui quickly released the ram seal and teleported to naruto.

As they arrived the two anbu were shocked to discover the state that the boy was in. he looked like he had been beaten to death, he was lying on the ground and it seemed like he was not going to make it.

"shisui we need to give him blood asap, I'm an AB just like him but im afraid my bloodline might cause some difficulties with a n one hyuuga" said sarumo

"we I'm also an AB so maybe if we both give him our blood then our bloodlines will cancel each other out " said shisui

Sarumo just nodded in response and they began to transfuse their blood to naruto who was really looking bad.

"ok I believe that amount will be enough, now I think we should stich him so that he doesn't bleed out before we can get him to the hospital" said sarumo

"yes and his vital seem to be stabilising but look with your byakugan just to be on the safe side look at him with your byakugan"

Sarumo nodded and activated his dojutsu once again to check the boy's anatomy and everything seemed to be fine but he noticed that his chakra was changing, his chakra was beginning to flow faster and his tenketsu seemed to be getting larger like the hyuuga's and he saw that the boys chakra was changing from a light blue to a very dark blue and it seemed to look very dense and strong.

"shisui I think you should look at this boy's chakra network, its like nothing I have never seen before, I think our blood may have tempered with his" said sarumo with a very serious and concerned tone.

"I am looking at it and I think at this rate the boy will have an even more difficult time with his charka control" said shisui.

"maybe we should leave him a scroll with an advanced chakra control exercise, so that he doesn't fall behind at the academy" said sarumo.

"that would be nice but he is only five so I don't believe that he can read properly yet and since he is a jinchuriki I suspect that he is being sabotaged at the academy so I believe that we should rather leave a note for the hokage to allow naruto to visit me and I will explain his situation and as well as give him some chakra control exercises" said shisui

"I agree with that and do you think that he will awake either the byakugan or the sharingan" asked sarumo

"I don't know he might just surprise us and unlock both of them" said shisui with a big smile on his face

"ok I'm done with the stitching I believe that we should now take to the hospital now" said sarumo

"right" was all that shisui said before he grabbed his partner and naruto to shunshin with them to the hospital"

6years later

'' okay naruto, you seem to be in trouble again for your pranks, do you want to tell me why you painted the hokage mountainagain" asked the hokage.

"sorry jiji, I was just bored so I decided to bright things up in the village. Things have been sad since the uchiha massacre" replied naruto.

"you wouldn't be bored if you were in class where you should be" said the hokage

"you know very well that they don't teach me anything in the academy, and the reason I keep failing is that nobody in this village tells me where my problem is " stated naruto

"then I guess you have even more reason to be at the academy, if they don't teach you then why don't you just simply teach yourself and I believe that the graduation exam is tomorrow so I suggest that you get moving naruto-kun"said the aged hokage

Naruto left the office without saying anything back to the the hokage, he had hoped that by mentioning the lack of teaching he receives the hokage would emphasise with him and offer to teach him something. But no all he got was a response telling him that he should go to the academy where nobody can tolerate him.

As he continued walking naruto realised that he would never be helped in this village, he had acted like a fool and played pranks on people hoping that they would notice him and offer him some help, however that was never the case. People's hatred for him seemed to increase even more

Time skip :after graduation

The sandaime hokage was watching naruto defend his teacher on his crystal ball and smiled when he saw that naruto had mastered a forbidden jutsu. He still wasn't pleased that naruto had stole the forbidden scroll from him however he was glad that naruto had learned something from it and had finally graduated from the academy

''anbu bring me uzumaki naruto at this instant'' said the sandaime hokage

The abnbu all nodded and and disappeared in shunshins to capture the requested person. Meanwhile the hokage had a bit of a problem now. All the genin teams had been chosen and there was simply no way that naruto could join his graduating class without causing an uproar with the villagers and the counsil so the hokage had to think of a strategy to help the son of the late fourth hokage.

Knock knock

"come in"said the hokage wondering who could be knocking on his door this late

As the door opened a man with a bowlcut hairstyle and green spandex entered the door and the hokage instantly smiled when he recognised just who the person was. It none other than might guy contrary to popular belief might guy was actually the strongest jounin in the village and not kakashi hatake.

"sorry for the late intrusion hokahe-sama, but I hurried back from my mission and couldn't wait to get back to training with my YOUTHFUL genin"said the jounin with his nice guy pose.

"actually Guy you are just the man I needed and I think there is going to be a change to your genin team" said the hokage


End file.
